Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{10}{16}-1\dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{10}{16}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {1} + {\dfrac{10}{16}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{10}{16}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{9}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{9}{16}$